I JUST DID
by waterxeno
Summary: [AsuCaga] [OneShot] Athrun is late for the JSProm because of a certain reason… guess what’s up? A Valentines fanfiction for AsuCaga Entry...PLEASE R


AsuCaga One-Shot Athrun is late for the JS-Prom because of a certain reason… guess what's up? A Valentines fan-fiction for AsuCaga Entry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed nor Destiny… all have is a set of Gundam Seed series that's all. **

**Music (s) I've been listening to: &joy and weekends by COOLON, Unite! and Moments by Ayumi Hamasaki, So Far Away and Right Here by STAIND.**

**Author's Thoughts and Rants: **After a long time of hiatus, again. I present another AsuCaga story once again… this time along with my friend beta-reader Athena-chan!!! Weeeee! First project natin etich!!! Horray for us!!! Although I don't post up fanfics here, I still write stories, why don't I post it up? Ummmm… I'm lazy to type? I'm banned in the computer for a long time because I'm grounded and I have university exams to attend to. Life sucks, doesn't it? Oh well, I'll stop here… I don't want you people waiting!!! Sorry for the late post up, I promise to post up fanfics regularly!!! **ENJOY READING AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**HAPPY (belated) VALENTINES!!!**

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**

* * *

** I JUST DID**

**presented by**

**Marianne Ruth Gonzales a.k.a waterxeno**

**beta-read by **

**Athena-chan  
**

* * *

Athrun was sitting in the back seat of a silent car. In the front was his driver. He was thinking deeply not to mention his showing some uneasiness. Why did this have to happen now? He was late. Very late. And he knew it. He was gonna do something risky tonight. As the car neared the front door of a venue, he stared down to his right hand where he saw a bouquet of roses. He sighed. 

"Sir," said the driver, disturbing Athrun's train of though, "we are almost there."

The green-eyed boy smiled. "Yeah, I know… Just stop by the entrance… I'll call up on you when I need a ride home… cool?"

"Yes, sir."

It was their Junior-Senior Prom. He even missed the opening ceremony. He got off the car and entered the event room, which was full of formal clothed students: boys clad in tuxedo, girls wearing beautiful gowns with shimmering accessories. As he made his way in, the green-eyed fellow was looking for a few similar faces. The crowd was so thick. It looked like it was impossible to see who he was looking for in this sea of faces.

"Ummm… excuse me… coming through… excuse me… Athrun coming trough… excuse me," he said as he squeezed into every gap he saw, doing his best not to lose the flowers.

Ten minutes and more than 50 students later, he found the people he was looking for. It looked like they were already enjoying themselves, really. There was a brown-haired guy. It looked like he just said something funny to a pink-haired girl beside him. With them was a blonde-haired girl. She sat silently listening to the conversation but it looked like she wasn't quite amused with what the guy said. Instead, a small smile appeared.

Spotting them, Athrun slowly made his way toward them. "Hi guys! Sorry I'm late," he said with an apologetic smile, earning a snort from the blonde. The girl faced away. At this action, the other two people sweat-dropped. No one stood up

"Hi, Athrun! What happened? You're ride broke down in the middle of no where and aliens suddenly abducted you? And you were lucky that you escaped? Because from where I'm standing, it looks like that you weren't planning to show up," Kira said sarcastically from his chair. Then, he smiled.

Lacus giggled and Kira smiled at her too.

In reply, Athrun just smiled too.

"Hey," Kira said after noticing something. "What's with the roses, chum? Who are they for?" Kira was puzzled. "Are they for me?" he asked jokingly. "Aw, you shouldn't have." The brown-haired boy snickered.

Lacus giggled again.

Athrun suddenly remembered. Because of all the squeezing in and concentrating on how to find Kira and the others, he almost forgot about the roses. "Oh! These?" A faint blush appeared on the green-eyed boy's cheeks. "It's a secret," he said, winking at Lacus.

Lacus smiled back at him.

Getting the hint that only Athrun and Lacus only knew, Kira spoke up. "Eh?! That's unfair! I thought that I was your best friend?! Why is she the only one who knows about this?"

"How sweet of you, Athrun." The pink-haired girl chuckled and tugged on Kira's sleeves. "Come on, Kira. Let's go," she said as she pulled the complaining boy to the dance floor. She smiled sweetly at Athrun who gave her a pleading look saying "don't-leave-me-here." Lacus smiled even more giving him a reassuring glance.

"You better fill me in later, Athrun!" Kira yelled as Lacus pulled him away.

"Good luck," Lacus yelled over the noise as they disappeared into the crowd.

Athrun sighed and took a sip from his glass, when Cagalli finally spoke up.

"So, Athrun, what's with the roses?" the blonde asked as she poked him playfully.

Athrun put down the bouquet of roses on top the table in front of Cagalli and inhaled. Then, he exhaled. "Athrun, is there something bothering you?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Nothing," he replied shaking his head and looked at her. "Cagalli," he spoke softly. "You know. I'm in love with a certain girl, right?" Cagalli blinked and nodded in agreement. Deep inside, she felt concerned with the topic that they had just entered.

Making a force smile, she said, "Yeah I know. What about it?"

"I'm gonna confess to her tonight." Athrun said to her. Cagalli smiled and took Athrun's hand, much to his surprise.

"Really?! That's great! I'm really excited to know who she is since you never told me no matter how much I torture you to spit it out!" She pouted. "So? What are you going to tell her, Athrun?" she asked looking at him expectantly, waiting for his reply.

Athrun fixed his eyes on Cagalli and spoke gently. "I love you…I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I'd be your knight in shining armor! Would you be my princess?" he finished in a soft gentle voice that any girl would die for. Cagalli was surprised as Athrun looked at her, intently. "How was it?"

Pretending that she didn't feel hurt inside, she spoke up. "How sweet!!! Now go ahead and tell her that!" Cagalli was sure that any girl would fall for that. Even her. After hearing those innocent words that weren't meant for her, Cagalli was about to let go when Athrun held on to her hands even more tightly. "Athrun?" Cagalli said as she looked at Athrun in a bewildered manner. He was acting differently now. She didn't know why.

Athrun smiled at her with soft eyes. "I just did."

* * *

**THE END  
**

* * *

**Author's Last Words: Ok, it could use some imagination in the ending!!! dodges the tomato Owari na minna! If it's kinda short??? I just thought up this in the middle of the night all under in one hour and passed it to my beta-reader… hehehe! Thank thank you Athena-chan for correcting my errors, I could kiss you!!! YAY! Buh-bye minna-san!!! Gotta lot of things to watch!!! YAY! By the way, new update on my profile, please check it out if you have still time!!! THANK YOU!**

**hmmm… I think not my best, don't you think? Anyways, hope you guys like it…! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!! Thank you! **

**HAPPY VALENTINES!!! send outs a lot of chocolates and bouquets of flowers **

**waterxeno signing out!**


End file.
